The long-term objective of this research is to examine diverse neural mechanisms of forms of behavioral choice, and the interactions of experience and of motivational state in choosing between behavioral alternatives. The research will use computational modelling techniques as well as intracellular microelectrode recording from individual neurons. Because of its experimental advantages, feeding behaviors executed by the buccal mass of the mollusc, Aplysia will be used as a model system for these studies. The research may provide clues to the principles by which higher nervous systems, including those of humans, generate behavioral decisions, and consequently the studies may aid in the eventual treatment of a large number of behavioral problems involving dysfunction of behavioral choice, such as schizophrenia, and compulsive disorders.